<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yugioh supernatural by Foxlover25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485793">Yugioh supernatural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlover25/pseuds/Foxlover25'>Foxlover25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Dueling, And zarc is their father, Dark Magic, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Murder, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Rebirth, Regular dueling, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, The yu boys are actually brothers, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, a bit of comedy if i can find it, a whole lot of madness, bloodlines, family bonds, monsters who are humans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlover25/pseuds/Foxlover25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya stumbles upon an ancient entity that is apart of a world that he never know existed. It brings many things. Happiness, laughter, magic, but also horror and tragedy. He's never felt more at home in his life. In a far away kingdom is a castle with 7 thrones three big four small. This was the castle of the most powerful Supreme kings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakaki Yuya &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. humanity at its cruelist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the very first chapter. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait but it is finally here thank you so much for Drasknes44376 for commenting and getting my ass in gear. also thank you all for you patience. I present to you my story's first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beautiful city of miami, where it was close to nighttime. The city was shrouded in an orange and pink light, but a lot of people were still out and about. <br/>In the street there was a young boy. He was eight years old.<br/>He had brown goggles over his eyes and his hair was the colors of green and red. Around his neck was a pendant of a blue crystal with angel wings twisting around it. </p><p>This boy's name is Yuya sakaki. And these past three months have been the worst months of his life. <br/>He was slowly walking down the street, looking down so not to see anyone's faces for none of them was kind to him. He was trying very hard to block out the voices of those mocking him.</p><p>“ hey look its that stupid kid.”<br/>“Look out, it's the son of the coward”.<br/>“He says he’s going to take on the sledgehammer in his dad's place. Ha what a joke.” </p><p>He was not succeeding in his effort of trying to ignore them. Each comment he heard was like a flaming dagger to his heart. He wanted it to stop so bad, he heard them everyday since that fateful day. </p><p>Three months ago yuya’s father ,yusho sakaki, was supposed to duel another rising duelist. Yusho was the duel king of the city, and he was the one who created action dueling, a way for duelists to ride their monsters and interact with them, everyone loved it and he brought smiles to anyone who witnessed it. </p><p>The day that yusho was supposed to duel the sledgehammer something bad happened. </p><p>He disappeared. His family was greatly saddened by that, especially yuya </p><p>He was marked as a coward and the sledgehammer won by default and became the new king. Yuya and his mother faced the backlash of it, you would think many people would give them space but as cruel as humanity is they did not. Yuya was harassed and bullied more than usual. There wasn't a time where yuya could go and not get mocked by everybody he passed by. At times many kids would physically attack him and no one would even try to help, not even the adults, especially when he begged someone to help him. </p><p>He would sometimes come home with bruises and blood all over his body that his mother had to bring him to the hospital. <br/>And if that isn't depressing enough, yuya had an extremely big anxiety problem. Back when yusho was still here, yuya had anxiety attacks so bad that if he was overwhelmed by fear or stress he would pass out. He would take medication for it but lately it was not doing him very good because it was becoming worse and worse each passing day. Yuya considered taking more medication but he once did that and he passed out , when he came to he woke up in the hospital with his stomach in pain , he did not want to face that hell again. </p><p>Yuya was also saddened by how everyone shunned him. Before that day he had very little friends and they quickly abandoned him , all because of his father. </p><p>The only ones who didn't leave him were zuzu boyle and his new friend that had stood up for him to a bunch of bullies , Gong strong . also a boy his age named Chris that has been with him since before the former two.</p><p>Zuzu cared a lot about Yuya, she would always be there for him whenever he would feel down. Her dad is the principal of the ‘you show duel school’, a duel school where yusho and skip had built and opened, but ever since yusho’ disappearance the school had been a joke to any duelist other than yuya and zuzu.</p><p>Gong was a student at another dueling school. He was also the son of the instructor. The young duelist was studying a style of dueling that was not very comon and very stupid in yuyas opinion, it was called heavystrong where he would not move from where he was standing when the duel started nor did he have any spell cards in his deck. It was considered very idiodic to many including yuya and zuzu , but they were quickly proven wrong by the last duel he had participated in, it looked like a close call but in the end ,gong had come out victorious. </p><p>Those were the only three that had stayed with him during the three months of hell he faced. He was extremely grateful for them but also wished they had not done some other things. For instance they were both getting mad at him when he would goof off in duels or not play seriously , and especially telling him to try to be like yusho. He was extremely mad that they would tell him to be like him.</p><p>‘Why do they want me to be like him , because I'm his son, he's gone now so why bother’. He thought </p><p>Yuya will not deny that while he did miss his father , he also held in bitter anger for disappearing. Yuya felt abandoned. </p><p>Oftentimes Yuya would think it was his fault that his father vanished.</p><p>‘Was i not a good son, was that why he disappeared, I thought he loved me.’ yuya would often think that and would get even more depressed.</p><p> Yuya was somewhat used to abandonment. The reason for that is two years ago yuya was an orphan.he had been an orphan at the miami orphanage for as long as he could remember .<br/>He made friends there, friends that he cherished and loved like they were siblings, but one <br/>By one they were all adopted and left, not one of them had sent a letter to yuya and he was greatly heartbroken by that. He had many times where a family would try him out for a week or two but in the end they would all send him back. And for all of those experiences he felt abandoned by so many in his life. </p><p>A few months after yuya turned six a family wanted to adopt him. He was skeptical at first, he thought that after a few days they would just disown him like the rest, but to his surprise they didn't; they kept him and showed him the most love that he had ever been shown. When yusho dueled, he was amazing and he kept everyone smiling, he even made yuya smile. </p><p>Yuya loved it when he would smile , it was rare for him to smile because of all the heartbreak that he rarely smiled. </p><p>Yusho had definitely gained the love of his adopted son, he had become the boy's idol. When he disappeared he felt his heart break again, he was trying to hang on to the love that he had but it was proving to be a challenge. </p><p>Yuya was still walking and thinking about his life suddenly. </p><p>*thump*</p><p>Yuya fell  back when he felt an impact and a huge burst of pain on the left side of his forehead. Yuya shut his eyes and grunted in pain. He clutched his head where the pain was and shocked to feel his head was wet. <br/> <br/>He was bleeding and by the feel of it, it was a lot . yuya was so focused on the pain that he did not notice the trio of kids walking up to him with wicked grins.</p><p>“Haha , did you see how he fell down after?!” the first boy laughed </p><p>“Dude i think you cut his head open.” the second boy said not sharing the humor of the first boy </p><p>The other boy had no concern “so what. He's nothing but a joke.”<br/>Yuya was startled by the sudden laughter. And now was breathing very hard, fear of being bullied more was clear on the boy's face. This was not the first time they had been physical with him, he would often come home with bruises he got from bullies.<br/>“what a loser. He's even bleeding, guess he must be even more weak than we thought.” The boy to the right pointed at him. “ seems right for the son of a coward” the boy to the left added in.<br/>Yuya was backing away now because he was now terrified of the three bullies, if they were willing to make him bleed then what else would they do?</p><p>“ Oh look, he's trying to be like his dad”. The three kids all grew evil grins on their faces and were walking closer to the boy. “ I think he needs to be taught a lesson, don’t you think”. The kid put his fist into his palm, it was clear as day that the boys were not done with their attack against the defenseless child.<br/>Yuya kept backing up. He thought about calling for help, but he learned after his first physical attack that no one cared if he got hurt, it made yuya's heartbreak as people viewed him so badly that they didn’t even want to help him.<br/>Yuya finally got up very quickly and ran in the other direction away from the bullies. They all gave chase.<br/>Tears were now pouring out of yuya as he was running. Blood from his head wound had now dripped onto the lens of his goggles that it was getting a little hard to see where he was going. He had shoved many people out of the way as he did not think he would get caught if he was worried about people yelling at him to watch where he was going. He didn’t care where he was going as long as he would get away. He turned down an ally. The ally was littered with trash. Yuya didn’t care, he just kept on running.<br/>The trash thankfully slowed down the pursuers as they tripped on a few garbage bags.<br/>Yuya saw this as an opportunity to hide and dove into the first space he saw.  <br/>He hid behind a wall . He was still breathing very fast, he hoped he wouldn’t pass out.<br/>He looked in the direction of where his pursuers were approaching .” I think he went this way”.” He couldn’t run that far”. The bullies ran right past him, out of the ally way. Yuya was still breathing heavily , he was still scared that they would come back, that they realized he had evaded them and came back for revenge. He was now getting dizzy and so he dropped down to his knees and tried to calm down.<br/>He tried to remember the techniques that his mother had taught him, in through the mouth, out the nose. Try to think of something happy.<br/>He did the breathing techniques and tried to think of something happy. He then thought of his ace card in his deck.<br/>Yuya sat up then quickly dove his hand in his pocket and found his deck. He pulled it out and took out the card he so cherished all his life.<br/>‘Odd eyes dragon’ has been with him since before he could remember anything. He had no idea how he got that card, it was just always there with him. He thought that this was just a thought meant for crazy people but sometimes it was like he could hear his dragon roar even when he hadn’t been in a duel. It was also crazy to think that he could see him sometimes just there out in the open but it was like he was just a ghost, and the weird thing was that he would always see him in front of yuya making a protective stance. This would give him great warmth for that he was happy that his trusty dragon would always protect him.<br/>Right now he looked at his mighty dragon and smiled a little even with his tear soaked eyes. “ I'll always have you right ,you would never leave me” Yuya asked aloud to the card. He then felt a little heat coming off his card, he figured that meant yes and smiled at the answer.<br/>Yuya then made a frown.” I don’t know what to do odd eyes. Everyone keeps blaming me for dad. But I just know there was some reason he didn’t show up to the duel. But why?” yuya them started to cry harder again due to the pain on his head. They were really mean to do that and what his mom would say, he thought of her raising all hell due to her son getting hurt because she can get really mad when her son was injured.<br/>He then looked back at odd eyes and said “ I just don’t know what to do, dad would always say the right thing to do but without him here” yuya paused not wanting to say what he was going to say but it came out anyway.<br/>“ I'm lost.” Yuya concluded<br/>Just then a huge gust of wind had come and took his odd eyes out of his hand and blew him down the alley.<br/>Yuya gasped as his card got taken out of his hands and was possibly lost forever.<br/>With no hesitation yuya quickly got up and chased his card. He was also trying to put his deck that he still had in his hand into his pocket . It was proving to be a tough challenge while keeping his eyes on his dragon and running at the same time.<br/>He finally got the cards back into his pocket and realized he was still in an alleyway just not in the alley way he was originally in.<br/>He was still running, the wind had to give him his dragon back sometime right. Panic was now fully in since chasing his card. He didn’t even see what was in front of him , yuya then felt his foot stop and connect to something as he could not balance and was now falling forward. He skidded on the dirty concrete for a second, earning him a few bruises and a few scrapes. But yuya did not care. He got up right away not feeling anything much other than a sting thanks to the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. Yuya's top priority right now was getting his card back.<br/>Yuya kept running for a few minutes and then the wind finally died down and started to let the card descend.<br/>Thankfully Yuya wasn't far behind because he saw this and when he stopped where he knew the card would land. He held his arms out like he was awaiting a hug, and had a smile on his face. Odd eyes dragon had now fallen into yuyas hands and the boy had embraced his card to his heart to his great relief.<br/>Yuya then thought he heard a whisper of someone and thought it was a mix of a person and a bit of a growl ,” you can't get rid of me that easily.” Yuya had his mouth open in a bit of shock as he moved the card in front of him.<br/>“ did I just here you talk?” he asked the card hoping to get an answer he was hoping for but nothing had happened. Yuya frowned a bit from the hope that was glimmering for a hot second but was quickly diminished.<br/>Yuya put his card back into his deck that was in his pocket, and then he finally noticed his surroundings. He looked and saw what looked like a few business buildings that were two stories boarded up and trash everywhere and windows that looked broken for a year. There was also lots of graffiti everywhere, some saying a few inappropriate words that yuya turned away from instantly.<br/>“where in the world am I ?” he wondered out loud. He did not know this street or this part of town he was in.<br/>He didn’t even see a single person in sight and that kind of got him worried. He tried to look for a sign as to what street he was on but he could not find a thing.<br/>When he concluded that he was now lost he then saw a glowing blue light coming from one of the buildings and it looked as if it was shimmering like how water does with light. Yuya was now a bit curious as to what the light was.<br/>He thought it was a duel going on in there but he did not hear anything come from inside.<br/>Yuya thought about going inside , his curiosity was fuming right now. Yuya also felt something coming from the building like a nice cool breeze, though he did not feel any wind around him but the feeling was very soothing .<br/>Yuya was at times shy when it came to anything but a duel but lately he just wanted to run away from everything including a duel, which saddened him. But whatever was in this building he felt as if it was pulling him.<br/>He felt all his senses telling him to go inside. But he was still hesitant to continue with this little adventure.<br/>Yuya's face then turned from uncertainty to determination in seconds, he wanted to know what was in there and he was going to stop running away from things that scared him just a little. His dad would’ve wanted him to always be brave in times like these.<br/>‘but he is gone’ that voice in the back of his mind said. He then started to slip back to his uncertainty. He disappeared. They all called him the son of the coward, and right now they were right because he was being a coward right now. He was scared to go in and find out what that mysterious light is.<br/>Yuya was having major doubts, but then.<br/>“NO”! Yuya shouted, he stopped his foot which gave off some pain due to the scrapes but he ignored it.<br/>Yuya gritted “ I won't be a coward. I won't be the thing they all see me as.”<br/>He started to walk towards the building with the mysterious blue light. He could now see it was a type of garage. As he was walking towards it he repeated the words in his head with great determination.<br/>“ I’m not a coward. I’m not a coward. I’m not a coward” he repeated in his head<br/>He could hear odd eyes roaring at him but he did not pay attention to him. As he was getting closer he could feel the pull on him greatly getting stronger like a magnet.<br/>Odd eyes were now full on roaring like there is now tomorrow, trying to warn his master not to go in there but Yuya ignored him.  Odd eyes gave up and hoped that he could at least protect his master from whatever is in there because even the dragon can feel the energy coming from the garage is extremely strong , and from past experience he knows what strong is and whatever was in there was beyond anything he could imagine. He hoped for the best.<br/>When yuya ws right in front of the door he looked around for a way to get inside. He saw a chain to the side that was like a pull to open the door. He went over and grabbed it and he yanked it as hard as he could.<br/>Yuya was hearing the door open but only a little bit due to it being rusty and him being not that strong.<br/>He grunted as he pulled down but it was proving to be a very tough challenge for the young duelist.<br/>Finally after a little more pulling . The garage was open enough to where he could slide under it. The light was shining from underneath.<br/>He got down on his hands and knees and prepared to go in. but before he did that he repeated out loud this time . “ I’m not a coward.”<br/>He crawled inside.<br/>When he got inside he was confused because the light was now gone, just the orange light from the sunset coming from the barley open door was what illuminated the inside .<br/>The inside of it was like a garage, but it was completely empty. There was nothing here , just a concrete floor and three brick walls. There wasn’t any trash or anything, no graffiti. Not even any spider webs or dust, the inside of the garage was completely clear of anything. It only raised the question more. What was making that light? And he could no longer feel the pull that he was feeling.<br/>Was he just imagining it? Yuya sighs at his stupidity, how could he think there was something here on an abandoned street in a garage. His bravery had deflated. He just now felt like an idiot. “ at least I tried to be brave” . he said to himself trying to make himself feel better, but it barely did. As he was about to turn around to leave.<br/>*SLAM*. A big noise came from behind him. Yuya screamed startled at the noise. He turned around quickly. He saw the garage door that he used to enter had shut and the room was shrouded in darkness. Yuya sprinted towards the door , crouching down and trying to lift the door but to no avail he could not lift it.<br/>Yuya was starting to panic . He thought he was trapped here. The door was the only way out and he couldn't get it open.<br/>*bang bang* yuya started to bang on the door for anyone to help him.<br/>“ hello! Is anyone there ! help , i'm stuck in here! “ he yelled as tears were quickly setting into his eyes. He waited a few seconds to see if anyone had heard him but nothing.<br/>Yuya was about to hit the door again when all the sudden the blue light came back and it casted his shadow on the door. Yuya stopped and froze.<br/>He was scared to see what was that . but he did not have much of a choice. He slowly turned around. He looked in the middle of the room and gasped. His eyes widened and his mouth was open in response to the sight he was seeing .<br/>He didn’t see a person or a machine in the middle of the room but he just saw an orb that looked to be as big as his head.<br/>The orb was radiating blue light everywhere, it was so bright that it was hard to look at it and not have your eyes burning a bit.<br/>Good thing he was still wearing his goggles.<br/>“ hello…” yuya said hesitantly. He didn’t know if it would answer but he had to give it a try.<br/>After a few seconds of silence “ hello there , little one.” A loud and feminine voice spoke out. Her voice was defying her as mature but enigmatic.<br/>Yuya was stunned to say the least. He had slowly backed away until hitting the garage door , his eyes never breaking contact with the strange orb.<br/>“p…p pl- pl- please don’t hurt me”. Yuya whimpered now fully scared.<br/>“why would I hurt you , little one?” the strange being asked the scared kid. She didn’t wait for a reply “ it seems you are already hurt.” She was now talking about the injuries on his body, most likely talking about his scraped form , the gash on his head that was surprisingly still bleeding , and the many bruises on his arms and legs.<br/>He looked down. Having completely forgotten of his injuries. He grimaced at the sight, he must look like a kid from one of those shows that he watches that is set in a dystopian society.<br/>Before he could think of what he was going to do about that, the orb spoke again “ let me heal you.”<br/>He looked up shocked and was having trouble processing what she just said , what does she mean ‘heal him’.<br/>A blue cloud like fog was then coming from the orb and approaching him. Yuya backed up again but he couldn’t anymore due to the door that he was up against. Just before the blue fog to touch him , it froze in its path.<br/>“ do not be afraid , little one. I have no reason to hurt you” she declared to him with the calmest voice he has ever heard. Even though this was making his mind go crazy from all that has happened in the span of five minutes. But then he thought, he really did not give her a reason to hurt him. And did he have any other choice but to trust her.<br/>He got off of the door and walked into the fog thinking he was going to feel pain but instead what he felt was complete bliss.<br/>The fog had embraced his entire body. It had started with its cuts and scrapes. The red and irritated skid began to close up and get back to its normal color. The bruises on his limbs and on his chest were going back to his normal skin color as well. Finally the cut on his forehead had begun to close up and the blood that was still coming from the wound was returning. The cut was now closed , as to all his injuries he had gotten in the last hour. And best of all the pain was going away like it was never there.<br/>Yuya had felt like a huge weight was lifted off from his shoulders. The fog had felt like a relaxing cold chill.<br/>Then the fog was now returning back to the orb.<br/>Yuya had not noticed as he was gasping at his healed body, he held his arms in front of him mesmerized from the instant healing wave of the mysterious orb. He chuckled to the now painless state he was in.<br/>He looked up at the orb and, presenting the biggest smile he had, “ th- thank you .” he expressed his gratitude.<br/>He then presented a serious face” how did you do that?”<br/> “ I am a being of great power, one of the most powerful beings of the world.” She explained.</p><p>“ my name is yuya sakaki” he introduced himself.<br/>Yuya was a bit confused about what that meant because she is one of the most powerful beings in the world. “ are you an angel”? he asked<br/>The orb chuckled a bit as if he was telling a joke “ no, I am not an angel. But i'm not far off from them.” She said<br/>When she finished that sentence yuya was a bit in shock of what she revealed.” You mean angels exist?” yuya was agnostic, he was just always curious as to what was out there. He knew there was something but did not really dwell on the matter since he was just a child.<br/>“ yes they exist”. She exclaimed “ they are very powerful but they are also very kind”. She told the boy who was having a belief revelation.<br/>He listened to her wanting to know more but decided against it because it would just give him more anxiety. But if there were angels then there must be a heaven , where all good people go when they die. He had a few people he loved that died , he now had hope that he would see them again. Maybe he would see his dad there again. He got sad at this thought.<br/>Yuya frowned at the thought that just passed him. The being picked up on his depressed state.” What wrong little one? Why are you sad?” she asked him with concern, she never liked to see people sad, especially children.<br/>The only person who asked him what was wrong were his mom and his three friends. So when this spirit asked him what was troubling him he felt like someone actually cared for him.<br/>“ well my dad went missing a couple of weeks ago and people have been very mean to me, calling me names, beating me up, and just making my life miserable.” He looked down at his feet as he was telling her.<br/>The spirit listened on, hurt that a boy is bullied just because of his parents. She could also sense that he was holding something back, probably the one that hurt the most.<br/>“Is that all that bothering you”? she pressed for more .<br/>Yuya tensed and gripped his hands into a tight fist wishing that that was it, but no, it was something much more heartbreaking than that.<br/>“ I wanted to know if he went missing by choice or against his will.” Tears of pain and sadness were starting to build up in his eyes , he still did not look up.” I wanted to know if he just abandoned me because he didn’t like me or my mom anymore. That I was just a disappointment to him, that I wasn’t the perfect son that he adopted. The son that was a good enough duelist.” Tears were now erupting from the hurt boys eyes. He could not hold back the pain anymore. He looked up at the orb who had not moved a bit still listening to the grief of the poor boy.<br/>He started to shout a bit” but I loved him! He was my idol ever since I got out of the orphanage. I saw his tricks on the field, I listened to his words as he told me to smile when I felt like crying. But I can't smile from this. I just wanted to know what I did wrong to make him leave!” he shouted to the orb. He was full on sobbing at the self-guilt that he was feeling.<br/>That was the first time he revealed to anyone what he was feeling and that he was blaming himself for everything. It was true about the orphanage. Yuya had grown up in an orphanage until he was about six years old and then he got adopted by yoko and yusho. Since he was adopted by them he wanted to impress them by being a good duelist and amaze them like he did, but he never could. He had trained night and day when he wasn’t busy with school or anything else that took his attention away from getting better.<br/>A few weeks ago he ordered a few extra deck cards since he learned how to do the other summoning methods with a whole lot of hard work by himself. And his parents had no idea. He also won cards in duels he bet on, there were times where he would come close to losing his precious odd eyes but in the end he emerged victorious.<br/>But he always thought that he could never wow them unless he was good enough to defeat his adopted father. And that’s why he thought he left , because he was never good enough for him .<br/>He finally told someone and he just felt guilty for it all. He hadn’t even told his mom or anyone of his friends. The only one he would tell everything to was his odd eyes.<br/>“ do not cry little one.” She spoke up “ I can make everything better” she declared. Earning a questioning look from the still crying boy.<br/>“but before I continue, you must know what I am apart from a powerful being.” She told him<br/>He nodded to her, managing to barely stop the tears and the sadness for a moment to give his attention to her.<br/>“ What I am is not one creature but three of them. I am a tribrid of three very powerful species.” She stopped to hear what the boy would say.<br/>“ Wait, you're not human?” yuya questioned<br/>“ no, I am not human.” She explained<br/>she continued “ can you guess what I am from what I describe” she challenged him. She has a playful side. He wondered why not just tell him, but he wasn't the one in control so he kept quiet <br/>Yuya nodded his head with half confidence and half of being unsure.<br/>“ The first part of me is that of some of your cards, that some of them can manipulate things by words or by the wave of something.” She said her first clue of her first part.<br/>Yuya took a few seconds to analyze the clue. ‘ manipulate things with words or by the wave of something’ . he mentally went through his deck. He had performapals, odd eyes cards, and magician cards, and a archetype called ‘wiley fox’, does she mean spell casters , if so then does that mean she’s a magician. He had his answer.<br/>“ you’re a magician.” He answered with confidence.<br/>She chuckled at first, did that mean he got it wrong, he hoped not. “ magician is not the word I would use, but you are correct. In better terms I’m a witch.” She stated<br/>He was a little bewildered to learn that she is a supernatural creature. But from her now blue orb floating form he believed her. He had some questions on that. Hopefully he could squeeze a question in.<br/>“ how does it work, magic I mean? “ he waited for any response. He always felt like their was some kind of magic to the world, that is why he wasn't shocked by it.<br/>“ magic is like air. We can use it to our benefits however we like. But some spells are more complicated than others. When my first time doing magic, it was a bit hard but over time I mastered it and it became one of my best friends. As for where it comes from, certain things can release magic like events or from feelings, they release magic into the world where witches like myself can use it and there is never any shortage of it.” She explained the concept of magic like it was a simple history lesson.<br/>Yuya was having a bit of trouble understanding it but he figured he would understand it more as time went on. He wanted to ask more questions but he figured he would ask more later when he would figure out the other two species she was.<br/>He looked up to her and nodded his head signaling he was ready for her to continue.<br/>“ the next species I am is that of a beast that is said to only roam when the moon is full and preys upon weaker beings” she revealed the next riddle.<br/>As soon as she mentioned the moon , yuya knew exactly what she was talking about. He loved werewolves, he's always enjoyed the stories of them transforming into a great and powerful wolf.<br/>He smiled and answered” you’re a werewolf”.<br/>“ very good little one. Yes I am a werewolf.”<br/>He wondered if he could ask a question for this one too since he asked about the witch part.<br/>“ can you really transform into a wolf?” he hoped she would say yes.<br/>“ yes I can… it's amazing”. She answered with wonder at that last part.<br/>“ I want to do that”! His mood brightened up and he grew a smile of excitement. He completely forgot about the pain he was in. “ are you beautiful when you’re a wolf”? he asked shyly.<br/>A few seconds past and she had said nothing. Uh oh did I do something wrong, he quickly got worried, but not for long.<br/>A figure of blue was forming in front of him right below the orb. Yuya raised an eyebrow in confusion, was she going to show him.<br/>When the figure started to take the shape of a large animal he realized she was going to show him and got a bit excited. The now formed wolf was like it was made from crystal because of the blue color, but she was showing fur. And she was very big , twice as big as yuya. Her fur had a bit of pattern to it but if one could say one word for her form it would be ‘ majestic’. His mouth was open in amazement,, his eyes in enchantment at her beautiful sight.<br/>The wolf then started to move towards him . He didn't move, he didn’t want to move. He stood there and just stared at the majestic beast before him. The wolf lowered its head to him and nuzzled his cheek before backing away and disappearing.<br/>Yuya touched his face. He felt the wolf’s fur against his skin, it was so soft. He loved it. He wanted to see it again but felt he had dwelled on the wolf long enough so he looked up at her and nodded but not before saying “ you're so beautiful”.<br/>“ thank you little one . that brings joy to my heart”. She then proceeded with her last clue.<br/>“my last part is said to be an evil being, a creature of the night with a thirst like no other and has no end to its life.”<br/>He analyzed her clue. A thirst like no other and a never ending life. It took him a few seconds but he came up with his answer. He looked up hoping to get it right.<br/>“ you’re a vampire.” He hoped she wasn’t evil<br/>“ yes. I am a vampire, but I am not evil.”<br/>He sighed relief and let out a breath he did not know he was holding in. even though he didn’t know at the time, he sensed that she was good.<br/>“ does that mean you drink blood”?<br/>“ yes. I drink blood”. She answered so casually.<br/>“ewwww” he grew a face of disgust.” How do you do that.” He asked trying to get an explanation to her newly discovered diet.” Isn’t it… disgusting?”<br/>She gave a light chuckle to how uncomfortable he was. “ no. to humans it is, but to vampires it's very delicious.” She explained still having fun with his discomfort.<br/>He was going to ask more questions on that when she beat him to it.<br/>“now can I ask about you”? her question came to him by surprise.<br/>He was hesitant about revealing more about himself when he felt he already revealed too much. She interrupted his thoughts again.<br/>“I have already told you about myself, I believe it is your turn.” Her voice held no emotion, which worried him. He had to tell her what she wanted to know because if what she said is true, she could do a whole lot of terrible things to him and it scared him.<br/>“ it is my turn, ask whatever you want.” He complied.<br/>“… do you have any other family that you know of?” was her first question.<br/>Family was always a sore spot for Yuya since he grew up in an orphanage and only had his mom and dad, … well only his mom now.<br/>He shook his head sadly at her “ I never knew my real parents. The only people I had as a family was my mom and my dad.” He looked down” my mom is all I have now since my dad disappeared.” He grew sad because of the reminder of his lack of family members.<br/>She made no sound to acknowledge him.<br/>“ what happened to you before you came here. How did you get those injuries?” she asked her second question.<br/>He wiped his eyes and sniffled. He looked at her again.” I was running from a few bullies that had thrown a very sharp rock at me. I got all the other scrapes from trying to lose them and some of them are from earlier encounters.” He recalled the traumatic times.<br/>He thought she would respond but she didn’t.<br/>Finally she spoke again but it wasn’t to reply to him but to ask him another question.<br/>“Your odd eyes dragon, how long has he been with you?”<br/>He did not expect her to talk about his ace monster. He dug inside his pocket and took out his deck with his odd eyes at the very top and flipped him over to look at him. He recalled all his memories with him. To say that he loved his odd eyes was an understatement, he cherished his dragon so much. He felt like his dragon was the only family that he ever needed.<br/>“ I have had him for as long as I can remember. He has always been by my side, I wouldn’t have any other monster with me. As long as I have him , I have a reason to have hope that everything will get better.” He kept staring at his card, concentrating on the feelings that his dragon gave him.<br/>He expected her to ask another question but instead she focused on what he said.<br/>“ I can tell he cares for you with all his heart. I can definitely tell he is very protective over you.” She expressed the bond the two had , it was definitely the most precious thing she had seen for a long time.<br/>He flipped odd eyes back and returned his deck to his pocket.<br/>He was more confident now after looking at his beloved dragon. He looked up to her , ready for her next question.<br/>“ what are you really afraid of?”<br/>His confidence quickly faltered after she asked her hopefully last question.<br/> He wondered about himself most of the time. And he would always come to the same answer. ‘ of all things she could’ve asked why did she have to ask that’ he thought.<br/>“ I'm afraid of … being alone,” he said hesitantly.<br/>This confused her. “ but you came here all by yourself and yet you were feeling brave. What changed?”<br/>He knew the response right away” because I had odd eyes with me” he put a hand over his pocket where he felt it getting a bit warm, that was how he knew his dragon was telling him that he was there.<br/>She got even more confused, but then she caught on.<br/>“ you are not afraid of the amount of people around you but of if your alone socially.” She now got it, he was afraid of no one with him to share his feelings with, for someone to be there for him as a friend or as family. She knew what this was like, and she hated it to her very core. That is when she made her decision.<br/>“ yuya. What if I told you that you could never be alone again. Would you want that?” she asked, offering something she never thought she would in a million years.<br/>He stared at her confused and then nodded his head slowly.<br/>That was an indication that he accepted.<br/>“ what if I could tell you that my powers can be your powers?”<br/>Yuya's eyes were now wide with shock. Could he really have those powers.<br/>“ I am trapped here. I was trapped here by some evil men that took me as a threat to everything. But you can free me and in return I will always be with you and I will give you my powers, all of them. “ she offered her deal to yuya.<br/>The boy still had wide eyes but she could not tell his facial expression, the kid must be a hell of a poker player. His face was completely unreadable.<br/>“ why would you do this? And for me of all people?” he questioned her . He was a bit of a cynic in the world. That was how he grew up, no one did nothing unless it benefited themselves in the end. It always made him sad.<br/>“ I'll admit that I do want out of this place. But I will also admit that I hate it when children are in pain. When there is a young pained soul I just simply cannot stand by. I have been trapped here for a very long time and I have felt the sadness of many, and it had broke my heart. To see all of them that I could not help, but you, I can help.” She explained her motivation for offering him her powers.<br/>“ but only if you would accept ,then I would only stay with you and my powers would be yours for all eternity.” She finished promising to stay with the boy she had just met. She had no idea why she had promised that. But she felt destined that she would be with this boy for a long time. And he needed it from the past he had endured.<br/>“ would you really do that for me?” he hoped she was telling the truth.<br/>“would you really stay with me?” from the little hour he had spent with her he knew he liked her. She had made him feel better in such a little time that it would have taken years for him to feel like this, to feel like someone was actually listening , actually trying to make him feel better. His two friends hadn’t made him feel like this in such a long time. Chris had helped though. He was always trying to cheer him up, but he felt like he wasn't there sometimes<br/>“ I promise with all my soul , little one. I will never abandon you.” She had meant every word.<br/>Yuya made his decision, if he was never going to be alone again then absolutely , and to a powerful witch, werewolf, vampire hybrid. He wondered if he would have those powers also. He made his decision. But first he had to know one thing.<br/>“What's your name?” yuya had asked the one question that is most crucial in any relationship.<br/>What followed was a very uncomfortable silence. He thought she was nervous so he went on.<br/>“ you know most things about me, it would only be fair if i can at least get your name other than your species… or multiple species.” <br/>Silence still fell in the air. He was getting a bit nervous.” i'm sorry if i offended you in some way i didn't mean to if i did.” he hung his head in shame feeling that he might have hurt her in some way.<br/>Finally the silence was broken.<br/>“Cassandra.” she answered <br/>Yuya was startled out of his regret that he did not hear her name. He just heard her talking.”what?” <br/>“My name is cassandra. The reason I had taken a while to say it is because I had not said my name to anyone in a very long time”. The orb now known as cassandra explained why she had left him in silence, she had no feeling in her voice but yuya could tell she was sad by this very detail.<br/>Yuya couldn't imagine what it would be like to not say your name to anyone. Was she really that alone?<br/>He did not like the feeling of being in total isolation, nor did he wish it on anyone else. He always had his mom there but that was about it. I don't want her to be alone', he thought and he meant it.yuya then remembered the offer of companionship.<br/>He put in a smile and spoke " well you don't have to be alone anymore. You can be with me." he had a face that can be described as comforting. But Cassandra had grown curious about this statement.<br/>“I have offered you powers and endless entertainment but you are merely in it for us being together?”<br/>Yuya’s smile had gone away and he lowered his head as he was remembering other times that he was alone and how much he hated it. So her asking why he was only in it for being together was hurtful to him in a way.”i spent my life with people who leave me and i always hate it when they do leave me and they make me feel like I don't matter.” he said with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.<br/>He looked up to Cassandra.`the way you have made me feel in the past thirty minutes has made me feel like I do matter. You have asked me what was wrong and you comforted me in a way no one has made me feel in a long time. When you said that you promised that you would never leave me, it brought memories up to me of someone who was once extremely important to me.” he was not talking about yusho. <br/>“ If i could have that again, someone who actually cared for me and comforted me when im always feeling down who won't leave me like the rest i would jump to it the second.” yuya told cassandra <br/>She was now full on curious about how he stated that and why he hadn't said yes yet to her proposal.” you say you would not hesitate, but why haven't you accepted my offer?”<br/>Yuya knew she would ask this, he was prepared.'' I need to know what you say is genuine. That you really won't leave me once i say yes.”<br/>‘This boy is not as naive as I thought’ she thought, she was actually liking this part of him.<br/>“Yuya I promise with my life that I will never leave you. And to be honest, you saying that you would be with me too has brought me comfort as well and I will say that it has been a really long time since ive had someone care about me.” she stated and secretly felt love for the boy she didn't know why but she felt that he was important to her. She sensed his aura from when he entered the building and to say the least it was anything from normal, but she could not tell what it was. The dragon with the boy was very protective over him and she could see his spirit.<br/>He was shielding the boy with his body and his tail was wrapped around him. The dragon was growling at her like she was a vicious predator. To be fair she can be a vicious predator at times, but that is only to people who have really wronged her and the outcome was anything but pretty.<br/>Yuya was thinking whether to take her word for it as it is or leave and never come back.cassandra spoke up breaking Yuya's thoughts. <br/>“If you wish to see what the outcome will be like then you are welcome to see them” she told yuya.<br/>Yuya just raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.<br/>“ i can see the future, but only parts of it. If you wish to see the outcome of your choice.” she stated.<br/>Yuya nodded his head.<br/>“ then come closer and grasp the orb with both of your hands” she lowered herself so that yuya could reach her.<br/>Yuya approached her as she was hovering down. He eyed the orb and moved his hands to opposite sides of the orb and he had grasped the orb. <br/>He suddenly screamed as unexpected pain was what embraced him.”aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh”.<br/>He did not expect this to happen. He felt like his nerves were being set on fire, his bones being grinded into dust, his blood being turned into acid. It hurt badly.<br/>He screamed to the top of his lungs, he threw his head back in pain. He tried to let go of the orb, but it was like his palms were glued to it now. He did not know how much time had passed due to the pain. It seemed like it would never end. <br/>Then suddenly the pain subsided and he no longer felt anything in his hands. He stopped screaming, but he was still breathing very hard. Yuya peeked an eye open, not aware of what had happened. <br/>When he saw what was around him he opened his eyes all the way and stared in shock.<br/>He was no longer in the dark small building but he was in a huge bright corridor , both ends of it seemed to be endless as they looked to be no end. The walls on each side of him were different colors. One was like a light brown and the other looked to be a very bright blue and they didn't look solid, they looked like they were water waves, it was calming in a way. And everything was lit up so bright that it was hurting yuya's eyes a bit. <br/> “Do not worry yuya, you are simply in a link between our minds, you are still where you were a minute ago.” cassandra informed yuya. Her voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. <br/>Yuya looked around trying to find out anything to why she brought him here, she said that she was going to show him the outcomes of his choice, if that was the case then how would she show him like this?<br/>“The walls on both sides of you will show you what the outcome will be if you decide to bond with me and become a legendary tribrid or choose to leave and forget i ever existed.'' Cassandra told him.<br/>She continued “ the brown side is the one without magic, the blue side is the one with magic. When you are ready to make a decision, step through the wall of your choice and that will be it. But be aware, once you make your choice there will be no going back.” Cassandra had sounded very serious in the last part. <br/>No going back. Yuya repeated those words in his head, could he really do this, could he really become a mythical creature of great power or walk away knowing that magic exists?<br/>“ I know what you are thinking and I'm way ahead of you on that matter. I will erase your memory if you decide to not take up magic it will be as though you had not even thought it was real. And you will have no recollection of me.” Cassandra had said it so calmly as if it wasn't something so serious. <br/>I guess that would help things if I do side with no magic, but still I wouldn't like having my memory wiped, Yuya thought, not liking the idea but seeing it as reasonable.<br/>He then approached the brown wall, wanting to see what his life would be like if he does not accept magic. <br/>He stared at it for a while wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly dark clouds began to appear and began to take shape and a background began to form into a room with a couch and a desk . yuya automatically knew where this was, it was the you show duel school lobby. Even the posters of yusho in a winning stance were there and all his trophies. There in the room was his friend Zuzu, going and skipping. And in the middle of them was yuya. They all looked older. Gong was enormous, he looked like he was already an adult. <br/>They all had angry faces and it was all directed at yuya, who was sitting on the couch with a look of no care in the world with his hands on his head and a dopey grin. But one thing said that it was a lie, the goggles over his eyes, he always put those on whenever he was feeling emotionally vulnerable. He expected it to play out like a video but it did not, it just stayed in one frame. “ i don't understand. What is this supposed to tell me?'' Yuya asked while looking around expecting to see Cassandra somewhere. <br/>“It doesn't exactly tell what it is. It just gives you an idea of what it could be.'' Cassandra explained the look into the future. <br/>Yuya looked back at the frame and tried to deduce what was happening at that moment. They all had angry faces at him so he must’ve done something wrong but what. He thought it was nothing to worry about since he had that dopey grin and that care free attitude. But he had his goggles on so that meant whatever he was happy about was really a mask that he had worked on a lot to cover up his real feelings about the situation. This made him feel sad because no one cheered him up or helped him that he would stop using that mask. Guess no one really cared. Yuya frowned and looked down. <br/>The image then changed as the black smoke had taken a different image and this one shocked him quite a bit. It was a duel stadium and an action field has been set , a castle of some sort surrounded by a forest. But that was not what shocked him, what did shock him was that he was dueling and his opponent was the sledgehammer. He was standing in the hand of his most fierce monster, battleguard king. It was terrifying as ever. And that no good phoney of a champion had an evil grin that he always had when crushing an opponent. He was towering over Yuya who had no monsters out on his field and had a worried expression. This was not looking good for the ‘ no magic path’.<br/>From what he gathered on this one was that he got his wish of finally dueling the sledgehammer and he was losing big time. He didn't want to see this anymore. He looked away and closed his eyes and muttered “ I don't want to see this one anymore”. He was thinking he failed his dad. He would be so disappointed in him, he wouldn't even call him his son if he saw this. <br/>The picture changed again , it was anything from what he was expecting. It was a cave but it was filled with lava and there were two duelists at each other. He recognized himself on one side, but he could not make out the one on the other side. He was wearing a blue orange uniform and had light blue hair in a ponytail. He looked like he was eating a piece of candy. But what was distinct about this guy was that he had the smirk that could only be described as a total lunatic. <br/>Yuya didn't have enough time to see more of that one as the picture changed again. This time it was on a circular race track and he saw himself on a red motorcycle in a red suit with his goggles over his eyes. And he was … dueling? He saw his duel disk implanted on the motorcycle and with his deck of cards on his arm with cards spread out by a sort of device. He saw his performapal silver claw hovering over him. Yuya looked over to his left to see who was in front of him. <br/>He saw a person with a white riding suit and a circular motorcycle that looked like a hoop rolling. He kind of looked a bit menacing. Yuya looked up to see what kind of monster he had on the field and gasped a bit and stepped back a bit. It was an enormous dragon, with horns that looked like demons and it had features that made it look like it was from hell. Yuya felt shivers just from looking at the sinister dragon. He wondered what he in the future felt like, probably scared straight. The image changed before he could find out anymore.<br/>The image was now of a massive room. There were two duelists in the middle of a battle and he recognized one of them right away. <br/>“DAD!” he saw yusho and he ran up to the image with a bright smile , happy to see the man that made him happy for a little while. He stopped as he reached it and extended a hand out to him to touch it. He stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw himself pinned above ground by a yellow vine looking things coming from red swords. He wondered why he was like that. He stopped focusing on his dad and looked around to see if he could find anything else from this image. <br/>He looked around and his eyes landed on someone that made his heart skip a beat. <br/>It was another him, another yuya. But it couldn't be, he looked just like him save for the eyes and the hair but he looked exactly like him. He remembered what the boy in the previous ones smile looked like and it was nothing compared to his. It was like he was a monster come to life and he had a duel disk that looked like a sword. If he wasn't so menacing it would actually be kind of cool. <br/>On his field he had these weird but cool looking plant monsters. He had never seen monsters like those before. They were very interesting.<br/>He also saw from behind his dad there were two others, a guy with a long red scarf and glasses. And a kid with a hood and hat on, he barely looked older than yuya. The guy with a scarf looked like he was hurt, he had scrapes and bruises and his glasses were cracked a bit and his clothes were a bit torn up. <br/>Yuya got worried and tried to jump to a reasonable explanation, was dad protecting them?were they in danger? Was that doppelganger of me the cause of it?why was i restrained? That last question stopped him and made him focus back onto himself in the picture. <br/>He tried to see as close as he could. He saw his eyes glowing a bright red and a dark aura surrounding his entire body. What was this? <br/>Yuya turned back and looked up “ i thought you said this one was without magic?!” yuya exclaimed to cassandra. <br/>“It is. The scene you see before you is with no magic at all.” cassandra told yuya <br/>This made yuya even more confused than he already was.” then why are my eyes glowing?” he gestured to himself in the picture.<br/>“ hmm… i do not know.” she stated this made yuya growl in frustration.he turned back to the picture , waiting to get another picture. <br/>After a few moments the picture had shifted back into shadow figures … but it did not change into another one instead the entire thing went blank and it had reverted back to what it originally was. <br/>Yuya was confused as to why there was no picture on the wall. <br/>“Uhh… i'm ready for the next one.”he said <br/>“I'm sorry little one but that is all I can see in the future.” she stated apologetically<br/>Yuya started to shake his head in disbelief. He looked up.” what! No! That can't be it!” yuya exclaimed. “ I-i saw my dad again! I was dueling the sledgehammer! Th-there was someone who looked exactly like me!” Yuya ranted trying to convince her.<br/>“You can't just show those  things and expect me just to move on like it was no big deal!'' Yuya yelled, tears were threatening to spill from the boy's eyes. Yuya was getting angry and sad at the same time.<br/>“Yuya , I am sorry but this is all I can do. The problem now is accepting it as one of your possible futures.” Cassandra told him trying very hard to be gentle with him.<br/>Yuya opened his mouth to retort but froze, he could understand if that was all she could do, he could not get mad at her for showing him what lied ahead for him. He closed his mouth and just stared at the floor with his head down in shame. He was now regretting getting mad at her. <br/>“I'm sorry.” yuya mumbled barely audible for anyone to hear but apparently she could hear it just fine. <br/>“It's ok luv, I can understand your stress.” she accepted his apology.” now would you like to see your future path if you accept magic into your life?” she asked him, hoping to move on from their argument.<br/>Yuya did not look up but nodded meekly, still ashamed. He wiped his eyes and sniffled, then held his head up with puffy eyes, he was feeling deep regret but tried to move on. He was ready to see the next future <br/>"Go to the other wall to the opposite of you" she instructed. <br/>He turned around and walked towards the other wall that was glowing a soft neon blue.<br/>“Im ready”. Yuya declared. His mind was still on that last image that he had seen of his dad, he had missed him so much , so much that when he saw him he wanted to run into that wall and hug him and cry in his chest and yell for him not to leave him again. But he had to focus on this right now. He would think about that later. He had a possible future to see after all. <br/>The blue wall had shadows coming out of thin air and it started to take shape, and before he knew it the image was done. <br/>What yuya saw was… unexpected . <br/>The image was in the school cafeteria where yuya went to school. And he didn't see himself in his usual spot by himself trying to look invisible to the rest of the world. Instead he saw himself having lunch in another spot but not by himself. Right next to him was a boy about his age with midnight blue smooth at the top but spikey at the bottom hair. He was smiling and looking at yuya like he was glad to have him there with him, no one had wanted him anywhere except a few people.<br/> Sitting in front of him were two girls who also had smiles on their faces. The one directly in front of him was blonde with neck length hair and she had a sort of necklace that had a big oval emerald on it with two smaller emeralds on both sides. <br/>The other one on the right had black hair and had purple eyes and what caught his eye was on her finger was a silver ring with a blue stone on it. Yuya had no idea why but he felt that these two pieces of jewelry were important in some way. <br/>What had caught Yuya off guard was not the people surrounding him, it was his facial feature.<br/>He was smiling. <br/>Yuya had smiled all the time when at school when confronted by someone, but it was never genuine. But this one that he saw was real. He hadn't felt happy in months. Could these people be giving him happiness that he longed for? He thought to himself.<br/>“Who are these people?” Yuya asked cassandra. <br/>“I'm only allowed to see the future, so i am unable to see who these people are but i could tell just by looking at you all that happiness is what defines this picture”. She explained. <br/>Guess he’ll have to find out another time. But if he was going to be smiling for real then he would not wait to discover his possible friends. <br/>He wanted to focus a bit more on the image but after a minute it had changed. <br/>Now before him was an image of the forest. And in the forest was him gawking at something over his head. <br/>In front of him was his most beloved monster, odd eyes dragon. It was staring directly at him with a look that seemed calm and tame. <br/>Yuya’s first thought was, is this a duel? He looked around the image more and to his shock , he did not see any other cards in the woods or another opponent. He didn't even see a duel disk on his arm. Was this real life? <br/>Yuya stared at his beloved dragon with confusion and relief. Odd eyes had always been there for yuya his entire life. And each time he saw him in a duel or in his card form he was always happy to see his dragon because he knew that his dragon cared for him in ways no one could ever explain. And vice versa yuya had cared for his dragon with love that he couldn't explain. He just knew he had a bond with his dragon unlike any other. <br/>The confusion part was, how in the world was odd eyes in front of him without a duel taking place. He had never heard of such a thing. <br/>“ how is that possible”? He said out loud without even realizing it. <br/>“Even though i can only see, i still know what is happening in this image.” she said knowingly<br/>“ what's going on then?” yuya looked up expecting to be given an answer, however he was mistaken. <br/>“ now where would the fun be in spoilers”. She more like playfully taunted than asked. <br/>Yuya fell over with a thud. He got up and growled at the dark sky. “ Really, you're gonna taunt me.aren’t  the pictures bad enough , now you're gonna do it ”! He exclaimed . his face was starting to redden from agitation, but in a very cute way and not at all threatening.<br/>Cassandra chuckled at how cute yuya looked when he was getting mad. Before it was out of sadness. But right now it was just out of teasing. <br/>“Alright then i will tell you, your face is just so cute right now. She told him. This caused yuya to gasp at the comment and felt his cheeks start to blush. He hated being called cute when he was angry, his mom had said that enough after laughing and taking a picture. <br/>Cassandra chuckled again then continued to tell yuya how odd eyes were standing in front of him. “The reason your dragon is in front of you is because of a spell, quite a difficult one to pull off but not if you have the right knowledge and power. She explained. <br/>Yuya looked again at odd eyes.”can magic really do that”? He asked in curiosity. What else can it do? <br/>“Magic can do so much more than just show you your dragon. It can open doors you didn't even know existed and show you things that would just seem possible in dreams”. Cassandra proudly explained to him. <br/>Yuya didn't know what to say about that. Show me things that only seemed possible in dreams. He often liked his dreams, well the happy ones where he can be with his monsters and he would play in a beautiful garden of so many colorful flowers or how he would play in the biggest jungle gym ever known to man. He hated those dreams, no… nightmares of how he was surrounded by people calling him a coward or how he would be laughed at and no one would come to his aid to help him and comfort him. <br/>Point is that he wanted his dreams to come true and he wanted to see his monster in his actual form other than on a field where he had to concentrate on winning or just a card. No he wanted to see his monster and just take it in. <br/>While Yuya was thinking about this, the image in the wall had changed again to reveal a new image. “ yuya” cassandra shook him out of his mind. “ the wall has changed.” <br/>“ oh sorry” he apologized a little embarrassed from thinking like that for a while. He gazed at the wall. His eyes grew wide. <br/>It was yuya and that same boy in the first image kneeling down in an alleyway. Yuya had tears in his eyes and cheeks and he was sobbing like crazy and the boy was embracing him from behind very tight. Yuya was hanging onto the boy's arms as if for dear life. <br/>The first thought from Yuya wasnt why he was crying, it was.<br/>“He's holding me.” he muttered <br/>It was quite a shock for him to see this image because no one had done this for him except for two other people in his life. His mother had held him the first night yusho went missing. And the second person was the first person that loved yuya more than his life. Yusho never held him like that because he always told yuya to smile and to never frown.  <br/>Yuya began to tear up from the sight. “ what is the matter, little one?” Cassandra asked, not wanting to see him cry. <br/>But the tears were not out of sadness, it was out of joy. Joy because someone was comforting him that wasn't his mother.<br/>“It's nothing. Let's move on '' yuya wiped away the tears , not wanting to shed anymore or worry the one that was watching him. <br/>He didn't know who this boy was but he was glad that he was comforting him even it was just hugging him, he would come to like this boy. <br/>“ as you wish.” Cassandra then changed the image again. <br/>The shadows in the picture shifted. They were about to take form when suddenly they disappeared. <br/>Yuya waited a few minutes to see if this was just part of the future but nothing came. He became confused. <br/>“Aren't you going to show me another one?” he asked while looking up. <br/>“I was but something is blocking me from seeing”.she explained with confusion in her voice.<br/>Yuya had started to have a tingling feeling in his head that felt like his brain was turning to liquid and sloshing around.<br/>Yuya became light headed and was starting to lose his balance as he was swaying. <br/>Yuya heard words in the area but they became muffled and slurred as his vision became blurry.<br/>Then just as it had come it had disappeared. He could feel himself coming back to his normal self. He held a hand to his head and kneeled down to try and not fall until he got his balance back. <br/>“what “? Yuya asked Cassandra a bit drowsy. <br/>“Are you alright yuya?” she had used his name out of concern and a bit of worry in her voice. <br/>It took him a few seconds to answer.” yeah i'm fine. Just got a little dizzy for a second there.” he assured her. He sometimes had those kinds of episodes but for some reason this one felt different, more deeper and more intense than previous ones. He decided not to dwell on it, these things come and go all the time, no reason he should expect it to go easy on him.  <br/>Cassandra felt like there was more but she cast the thought away. She refocused on trying to see the future again.<br/>She focused hard but something was blocking her and she did not know what it was all she knew that it was powerful. <br/>She regretfully told yuya” im sorry yuya but something is blocking me from seeing the future any longer so guess that was the last one. Im sorry.” she told him with a sad voice, she had wanted to show him more of what his future held in store if he chose to become supernatural.  <br/>Yuya was disappointed to not see anymore . He wanted to see what else the universe had planned for him. <br/>He got a look at what the path to humans was, but barely a glimpse of what the path of a supernatural being was. <br/>“I'm sorry yuya but this is all i can show you of these two futures. However nothing is set in stone so if you decide to choose one, the path is still yours to take and yours alone. Never let your choices be made for you.” her voice sounded very serious at the last part. <br/>“Which is where we have reached the conclusion to this moment.” she said with no emotion whatsoever.<br/>“It is time for you to choose” she declared <br/>“You can either walk through the brown and dusty wall to remain a human. After that i will erase you memory of this moment and the revelation of magic, and send you home where your life will continue alongside the humans.'' That was the first choice. <br/>“Or you can walk through the neon blue wall and become a tribrid; the only of the kind, a mix of a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf. The gates of the supernatural world will be opened to you, and you will be able to roam and be free in it forever. Time will no longer be a restriction for you. Death will not claim you after some time. You will be free.” The last word felt like the biggest word of all. <br/>To yuya it felt like cassandra was promoting the supernatural side more than the human side. Secretly he was right. She wanted him to take the path to magic. But it all came down to him. This was not her choice.<br/>This was HIS choice. <br/>Yuya was feeling a bit overwhelmed by this.” could i have some time to think about this?” he asked <br/>“I can only give you a few minutes luv, our time here in this void is running out. But remember this is your choice.” she reminded him <br/>Yuya got a bit more worried since he didn't have long.<br/>“Once you are ready, walk through the wall you wish to take. And remember there is no going back”. She warned him. <br/>Yuya only had a few minutes to think about this. This wasn’t a what do you want to eat decision. This was a life changing decision of literal life. <br/>If he remained human, he would get to be with his friends that he had left and that defended him and experience life as a normal person. That's all he wanted was a normal life, a life with no missing dad and going to school and dueling with a smile. But he didn't want the continuation with the bullies and the forced smiles, he wanted to have a genuine smile on his face, one that wasn't fake, not just for others but for himself. He wanted to see his dad again. And the possible future of that image made him think twice about it. Did he really want to see him again like that? Him tied to a wall and while it looked like life or death. <br/>On the other hand if he chose to become supernatural then his world would be opened beyond his wildest imagination. Those people in those images looked as though they actually liked him , and the thought of other friends made him feel happy, especially that boy. They looked as if they wanted him to be there instead of wanting him to go away. And no one has comforted him like that is so long other than his mom. He wanted to get to know them as soon as possible, to be friends with them if that's how they treated him. <br/>And seeing his beloved dragon like never before. He loved his dragon with all his heart and soul. They have been together forever even when he was a baby. He wanted to see his dragon in peace not through battle. <br/>And eternal life. He would see every human he loves go by and pass without him. And not being able to see anyone again. That made him a bit sour on the path. <br/>Yuya got an idea suddenly.” cassandra? Even when you're supernatural, is death still an option? Can we still be killed?” he asked hoping to get the answer that went his way.<br/>“Everything that has life must also have a death. Humans have many weaknesses that can lead to death. And human death is inevitable. However a supernatural is not, we merely just have the option it is not a dire thing to us. We can live forever but it doesn't mean we will. All living things must have death in it or it is not considered life. Both need each other to coexist. That is one of the rules of nature.” Cassandra finished explaining the ways of life and death. <br/>He was a bit confused but he got the idea. Even if you can live forever it doesn't mean you're going to. So he could see the people again. <br/>Magic. <br/>Could anything really be possible with magic? If he could see odd eyes then what else can he do and see? <br/>This was a tough choice, but he needed to make it now. <br/>The light from the endless tunnel was starting to darken. He figured that meant time was up. <br/>At last he looked between the two walls, the two choices, his life. <br/>He stood in the middle of the hallway both ends at his side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned towards one and walked. <br/>The rest of his life. <br/>He opened his eyes and stared at the blue wall. <br/>He reached his hand towards the surface and it felt like cool air. <br/>He could feel his hand tingling with something he couldn't describe but he knew it was something great. <br/>He stepped fully into it and looked back at what he left. Tears were in his eyes and had fallen down his cheeks from so many emotions coursing through him at the moment. Fear, sadness, eagerness, and happiness. He was gonna get something new. He knew after entering that he would feel truly happy. <br/>When he looked back to see what he left , the other wall had shadows of people of all shapes and sizes waving goodbye to him. Leaving his human side behind. But he knew that it’ll always be with him so he wasn't sad at all. He grew a smile and waved back.<br/>Turning around. He walked forward to his new life. He faded into the light.<br/>Outside in the real world. The orb yuya was holding onto disintegrated and all the fragments turned to dust. The blue light was still glowing madly with power and Yuya was still screaming from the pain. <br/>The dust from the orb flew onto Yuya's skin and absorbed into him growing blue glowing veins all around his body, his arms, his legs and his face. It was a sign of power and rebirth. The wind and the light was now glowing like the sun and blowing like a tornado. <br/>After a few seconds it had all died down and in a burst of power a blue wave of energy released from yuya and had blown away the metal door. Now the night sky is making its way inside the abandoned building. The light revealed yuya now on his knees. <br/>The veins were gone and his face had a blank stare to it. His eyes were vacant. His mouth opened just a little bit. And the only sound in that area was his heart beat.<br/>Thump thump, thump thump. Thump thump.  Thump… <br/>His heart had stopped. Yuya collapsed on the ground. <br/>At that moment, he was in the cycle of one thing.<br/>Rebirth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is a flashback in yuya's life when he was 5. we also get to see a major character</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for posting this so late. enjoy the chapter please comment and tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" oh Christ! hey kid!" yuya could barely hear the sound of someone in the area. </p><p>"kid are you alright!" it was a little louder this time and he could tell it was the voice of a man. at the moment yuya's eyes were still closed as he did not have the energy to open his eyes, or move. </p><p>"kid come on answer me!" the man was shaking him. it was annoying to yuya since he was incredibly tired at the moment. he didn't think he could be this tired. the mans voice was also hurting his ears and irritating him even more.</p><p>"this is officer Jerald I need an ambulance right away. I got a little kid here who is not breathing and his pulse is extremely low!" the officer exclaimed into what yuya assumes is his radio. he also feels hands on his wrist feeling for his pulse. but yuya didn't care, h was just so tired at the moment. he barely registered the words that the officer had said and tried to tune him out so he could try to sleep. he didn't even care that he was lying on the concrete ground or that the officer was still shaking him to get a response, he just wanted to go back to that peaceful sleep where he forgot everything and just felt bliss.</p><p>yuya could faintly hear sirens but by the time they arrived yuya was already unconscious.</p><p>-3 YEARS AGO- (song Detroit become human: little one)<br/>it was a rainy day in paradise city. the month was November and fall was very harsh this year in the eyes of everyone that didn't like the cold. the leaves have all fallen off and the trees were naked. the past week it had been raining nonstop. </p><p>people without umbrellas were running to their intended destination, while people with umbrellas were walking normal and having a nice walk in the rain. </p><p>in a silver banged up ford truck there were two people inside. in the passenger seat was a fourteen year old with black spikey hair with red locks. he was wearing a green jacket and looking out the window in total boredom. there was also a fain bruise on his cheek that was the size of the fist. this teenagers name is john.</p><p>in the drivers seat there was a man looking to be in his late forties. he also had dark hair but it was slicked down. he was wearing a black coat with a lot of tears. he had bloodshot eyes like he was crying but that was definitely not the case. in fact he was very dirty in comparison to john. he had a few black smudges on his face and his breath smelled like hell and liquor that john had long since gotten used to.</p><p>this was john's adoptive father. Todd </p><p>How he was approved for it , john has no idea. the reason behind it is because he was abusive and neglectful, not to mention he was also an alcoholic and a drug addict. the bruise on johns face was from a few days ago when Todd was angry and well in his fourth beer that night. john wanted to call the police but he knew they wouldn't come due to the police not caring what happens to people in their neighborhood. </p><p>john had a friend who was in an abusive home too that lived next to him. she was a bit older than him and was having problems with her dad being a abusive alcoholic as well. one night he heard screaming and yelling coming from her house, then a large crash. he had dialed the police, they said they were on their way but in the end they never came. he had been holding his breath from the horrible anticipation of sirens and flashing lights. he wanted to go over their and help her but the windows had been bolted shut and Todd wasn't in the mood to whatever it was. he had gotten a black eye and a killer headache for trying to race past him. </p><p>when he woke up it was morning and he saw the hell that had occurred in his neighbors house. </p><p>the father was dragging a big garbage bag with him to his car and he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days from the bloodshot eyes. John knw what had happened. it broke his heart , and it had also destroyed the trust that he thought he had with the police. John had tried to call them again to report that she was killed and the father had most likely did it. But they didn't believe him and said " look kid the police is for emergencies only not for some stupid made up stories" they hung up immediately after that. </p><p>John couldn't believe that had happened. All faith in the law had been crushed after that. he couldn't do a single thing about it. </p><p>a few weeks after that had occurred, the father had hung himself in his living room. </p><p>John would've been lying if he said he was sad for the man, but he wasn't. he had seen him in his window, he was just dangling there. he was frozen for a few minutes, just looking at his corpse. not knowing what to do, he told Todd. he had just brushed it off like it was no big deal and went back to watching the television that was showing a hockey game that was apparently more important to him then a dead body next door. a few days later, john went to the house and went up to the daughters room to find a picture of her. he had saw the hanging corpse in the living room when he had stepped in he saw that there was a note on the table. </p><p>it was a suicide note. he didn't know if he had the right to read it but he assumed that no one else would read it. </p><p>the note had stated that he had killed his daughter in a drunken rage and slammed her head against a wall. it also stated that he was sorry for what he had done, that if he never touched alcohol it would've been alright and she would still be alive. in the end it had stated that he had saved up a bit of money that he had hidden under his bed for anyone to claim. </p><p>'that was it' john had crushed the paper in his hands in a rage. the man blamed liquor for his actions, for the murder of his daughter, of his friend. </p><p>he screamed for a good few minutes after that and was kicking and smashing a bit of the furniture , and quite a few empty beer bottles. WHY! Why did his friend have to die, he thought. and because this piece of shit of a father. </p><p>when she was alive she was very good to him. she had brought over some from time to time when Todd didn't have the decency to feed him. she had also been a person to vent over abut his life , and he had been one as well for her. and when he didn't have enough money to get himself something to eat or some essentials, she had given him just enough to help. she never said where she got the money, she just said don't worry about it. </p><p>A after john had destroyed half the living room, he stormed off to her room and retrieved a picture of her. and after a few middle fingers to the corpse, he left the house and placed the photo on the front porch with flowers he would provide at least once a week. </p><p> back to the car drive. they were nearing a rundown neighborhood that only had a few occupants left. </p><p>they parked the truck into the driveway and exited the vehicle. </p><p>"get the bags" Todd ordered john. he already started walking off to the front door, not even sparing him a glance. </p><p>john sighed and rolled his eyes. he opened the back door with a few brown paper grocery bags were sitting on the floor of the car. john gathered them in his arms. they were really heavy. the ones that contributed to the weight was the two bags of beer Todd, always remembers to get. john sometimes wanted to ' accidently' drop them so they would shatter and he wouldn't have any just to spite him. but that last time he had dropped one he had received a few cracked ribs. so he couldn't do that. </p><p>john made it to the front door where Todd was waiting. " about time." he grumbled </p><p>John wanted to retort but he held his tongue. he didn't offer him any help, who the hell was he to say anything to him after the shit he was doing for him. when he was unlocking the door, he flipped the bird behind his back. </p><p>Todd opened the door and walked straight in the living room. </p><p>John entered the house and used his leg to shut the door and headed to the kitchen to put everything away. </p><p>Todd was sitting on the couch with the tv already turned on to something john didn't give a damn about." for shit sake. YUYA!" Todd called out. </p><p>john was putting things in the lower cabinet when he heard little running steps coming from the stairs. </p><p>there he was, johns little one that he protected from since the orphanage. </p><p>Yuya was so small and he was cradling a little red dragon doll. he was wearing grey shorts and a blue shirt. around his neck was the silver pendant that had been with him forever. </p><p>he walked up to Todd on the couch. when he was next to him he was looking at the ground , not wanting to meet the mans eyes. he looked very meek to anyone who bared witness to the little five year old. </p><p>" did you go into my room?" Todd asked words seemed like he was kind of annoyed. </p><p>yuya kept looking down but he shook his head. yuya was afraid of him. </p><p>"Did anyone come over?" Todd asked again. </p><p>again yuya shook his head. </p><p>Todd grumbled. " Go bring me the mail." he waved him off. yuya dashed off to the front door and went to the side to get the envelopes that he had stacked there earlier. yuya dashed back to Todd, and handed him the stack of mail. </p><p>John was busy putting the beer away in the fridge and the rest of the groceries in there spots. he could hear Todd muttering to himself. John was on the last bag when he heard Todd yell. " FUCK"! </p><p>John quickly got up from the floor in alarm to see what was wrong. he could see from the kitchen that Todd was now standing. He threw the stack of letters towards the wall." FUCK"! he cursed again. yuya backed away now gripping the red dragon toy in his arms. he was now shacking, and had his head up now looking fully scared of the raging man. </p><p>John was ready to dash towards yuya if he needed to but he didn't want to set off Todd anymore that he already is. </p><p>Todd had sat down and growled while having his head in his hands. </p><p>after a few tense minutes he let out a big sigh and looked up to the scarred five year. " Go on get out here!" todd waved him off again but with more anger this time than earlier. </p><p>yuya looked towards John, too scarred of what to do. </p><p>John looked towards him and motioned upstairs and mouthed silently" go hurry go". he didn't want him anywhere near the man when he got like this. yuya ran towards the stairs and raced up them. john kept his sight on Todd making sure he wouldn't do anything rash. he kept his gaze until he heard running footstep upstairs cease and a door slamming shut. </p><p>'Good' he thought. yuya was now in their room , hopefully he locked It so if the man got even more upset he couldn't get to yuya. he has dealt with this kind of thing too many times for a young boy his age. </p><p>John waited a few minutes before moving. Todd had taken out from his back pocket a sandwich bag filled with a few pills and downed them. he threw the bag to the ground then sat back down, his face now in his hands and him breathing heavily. </p><p>john slowly backed up still keeping his eyes trained on the older man. when he had backed up enough for him to be out of his sight, john ran upstairs to check on yuya, poor kid must be shacking with fear. </p><p>john raced down the hallway to the end at the last door on the right. he looked back to make sure Todd wasn't there following him. it was clear. </p><p>john tried the knob but it jiggled. yuya had locked it. ' good boy'. </p><p>john leaned closer to the door " yuya open the door." he whispered. there was shuffling around inside. he could see his shadow under the door from the light, it was right near the door. but it hadn't opened.' good boy'. john had taught him to never unlock the door unless he spoke a phrase that only he and yuya knew. </p><p>"Odd eyes and Poseidra, side by side." he whispered the phrase into the door. he heard a click and the door opened. john quickly got inside and closed and locked the door behind him. </p><p>he leaned against the door and rested his head on it. he released a big gasp of air he didn't know he was holding. John slid down to sit on the floor. yuya was standing in front of him still holding the red dragon. there were tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. he was sniffling. he was so scarred. </p><p>"come here". john held open his arms, yuya dived into his chest and wrapped his arms around the teen. he buried his face into his chest. john rested his chin on yuya's head. his eyes had closed. </p><p>"its ok. don't worry were safe. he cant get us in here". john reassured the still crying child, he was rubbing circles into his back to calm him. </p><p>"I'm not going to let him hurt you." that was an empty promise. he would definitely try if he could but sometimes he would either be too slow or too beaten to do anything. sometimes he would come home and he would find yuya with a bloody nose or a couple of red marks on his body.  </p><p>those were the times where john wanted to kill the bastard in his sleep. how could he beat up a five year old? john wanted to run away with yuya and be anywhere else other than this hellhole. but he didn't know where to go. he's saved up money before, but not enough for him and yuya to survive on their own. he would get them out of here , away from that man before he killed them. </p><p>john was still stoking the crying boys back until he was ok. while he was doing this, he was thinking about the time where yuya was entrusted to him. </p><p>John was only nine and walking in the city at nighttime to get a few things for the kids at the orphanage because their caretaker was useless. and before you ask yes, good parents are hard to come by. he was walking on a street in the dark where a single lamp post was and no one was there on the sidewalk was there with him , he thought it was strange. the lamp post suddenly shattered taking the entire area in darkness. A man had walked up to him out of breath and panic in his voice. he was cradling something in his arms. the stranger asked him if he would care and protect something. he then showed john the most beautiful baby he has ever seen. he was asleep and he had green and red hair. around his neck was a blue crystal with angel wings wrapped around it. the stranger had said this baby's name was yuya and that he had to be kept safe, that his family was just in a terrible war and he and his family were forcefully separated. that made john confused even more, there were no wars around here, this man looks like he had just come out of it. </p><p>john said yes. he never could say no to any child that was in need, especially a baby. the stranger gave yuya wrapped in blanket to john. he then held out a card for him. he told him that this monster is very powerful and is bonded to this child, he told him to always keep it with the baby. it was odd eyes dragon. he put the card in the arms of the sleeping baby. yuya cradled the card in his sleep like his toy dragon when he would sleep. the stranger bent down to the baby and whispered " do not worry little prince, you will reunite with your father and your brothers soon enough. be brave. I promise I will see you again." he gave the boy a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>he then turned to john. he grabbed his shoulders " promise me you will protect him to the best of your ability". </p><p>john was speechless. he didn't know how but he said " I promise". </p><p>the stranger got up from his knees and ran to the shadows. john couldn't believe it but to this day he could swear that the man disappeared in the shadows. only one thing he could make out from the man's features, it was his eyes, they were different colors. one red and one green. he had taken him back to the orphanage and cared for him ever since. </p><p>over the years he forgot about the promise he made and came to love yuya. he would do anything for the little green and red haired boy. </p><p>"john"? he was brought out of his memory and looked to see yuya was now facing him while still cradled in his arms. </p><p>"sorry buddy. I was just thinking of old times". he explained to him. </p><p>yuya looked down with puffy eyes " I tried not to anger him, I did what he said". yuya explained. </p><p>"you did nothing wrong buddy". john was quick to reassure him. " he just gets mad at things that we can't control sometimes. its not your fault."</p><p>yuya buried his head into his shoulder " he's so scary". </p><p>john held him close and soothed him to the best of his ability. " I know but don't worry. one day were gonna leave here and be free of him. we're gonna go somewhere where he'll never scare us again". he promised. </p><p>"I hope its soon" yuya's muffled voice spoke. </p><p> " it will be soon, I promise" john assured. he also hoped that to for both their sake. </p><p>"do you think he's still mad?" yuya asked. his head back up to look at john. </p><p>"I don't know buddy, I think so". he hoped as well. he saw him taking a few pills. hopefully those were some downers, otherwise they might have to be in this room for a bit longer. </p><p>John then wondered what made him so mad. he remembered that yuya had gotten the mail and that it made him so mad that he had thrown it. " yuya? do you remember what the letters were or did you not look through them?" john questioned.</p><p>" I only looked at one. it didn't look good." yuya explained.</p><p>" can you tell me what it was?" john hoped it wasn't too bad. bad enough to effect them that he would still be mad for a while. </p><p>"  I didn't really get a good look at it. I just remember big red words that said denied. ." yuya recalled. </p><p>'oh that was probably the bank' john thought. he remembered the other times that he applied for a loan at the paradise city bank. Todd had gotten in his nicest clothes, which weren't much of a upgrade from what he usually wore. john thought they would flat out deny him then and there when they saw him. and smelled him, you would think you were in a rundown bar if you closed your eyes. john knew it was a lost cause but the bastard would try and try again to get money, if it wasn't through the bank, it was by other means like selling some uppers or downers or just some crystals. </p><p>john's legs were starting to fall asleep. he put his arms under yuya's legs and lifted him up. he went over to their shared bed in the corner of the room. and dropped yuya by the pillow and plopped down next to him. " what else did you do while we were gone?" john asked trying to get the conversation a bit lighter than talking about their abusive adoptive parent. </p><p>" I didn't do much. I was reading my book after you guys left." johns eyes landed near the floor where a big book was. yuya was probably curled up in a blanket after we left and just read for hours. his reading level was much advanced for his age. he was reading chapter books about many things. he still liked books with pictures in them , but he said " they don't give much detail as other books do".  </p><p>" what book were you reading"? john asked. he hadn't known what yuya was reading, just as long as yuya was in another world than the real one, he was fine with it. yuya dropped down to the floor and went to go retrieve the book that was on the floor. he brought it up to him to show him the title. ' Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban'. john smiled when he read the title. he'd watched the movie a year or two ago. he thought it was great. </p><p>yuya had started reading the books about a month ago. he had told john that the books were way better than the movies. </p><p>witches, wizards, huge paralyzing snake, skeleton creatures that guard a mass prison, that world was very cool and he would've loved it if it were real. and he would've loved to be a wizard and do to Todd what was done to Harry's bubble cousin. he grinned at the thought. he snickered. </p><p>"what?" yuya wondered what was with his face. </p><p>"do you remember the part where harry yelled at his cousin for insulting his parents?" john hoped he caught on. </p><p>"yeah." he nodded</p><p>John grew a smile on his face and went closer to yuya's face" what if that happened to Todd?" </p><p>yuya laughed and had a huge grin." I don't know? I don't think he can get any bigger that he is right now" yuya joked and both of the boys laughed </p><p>"we would wave him goodbye as he floated away" john looked up and waved to the ceiling as it were actually happening. thy both laughed again and yuya had jumped back on the bed next to john.</p><p>  If that would happen he would do a freaking backflip off the roof of the house. but sadly that cant happen unless magic was real. he had his suspicions, but he still had his doubts. I mean what happened when he got yuya was magic enough so he though it was real in some cases. </p><p>they chuckled for a little while longer sparing the good moment before they had to go back to reality. </p><p>" why don't you read for a bit while I go do a few things around the house." he suggested. john had to do a few things around the house anyway to at least keep it livable.</p><p>john got up to head for the door but he was stopped when he felt a pull at his leg. </p><p>" what if he's still mad?" yuya was pulling at his pants leg. </p><p>john bent down at yuya's height to reason with him. " I don't think he is. I haven't heard anymore yelling coming from downstairs or anything breaking" he informed yuya and was secretly hoping that was the case. yuya considered this and let go. john smiled at him and ruffled his hair. he turned to leave the room. </p><p>he really hoped he was calm now. he didn't want to have another beating this soon, he was just getting over the last one. his chest was still hurting. he opened the door and peaked outside to see if it was clear. thankfully it was. he looked back at yuya and winked at him before closing the door. </p><p>john waited by the door until he heard the lock click. he always made sure yuya was in their room whenever Todd had one of his anger episodes. he made it downstairs quietly carful not to make Todd anymore mad if he was still in his moods. he looked over to where the couch was . he expected to see an angry man pacing, but instead he saw the man sitting on the couch with his head back with his eyes closed and mouth open, a little bit of drool was leaking from it. </p><p>good, he thought. bastard was hopefully knocked out for a while. his shoulders relaxed from their tense state. he could have a few hours of not having to work around a pissed of asshole.</p><p>john had unzipped his coat and rested it on the dining room chair. something dropped out of his pocket with a bit of a thud. john bent down to pick it up, remembering what was in his jacket. he picked up a wallet. it wasn't his. it was someone he had pickpocketed it from. he opened it and went straight for the cash. twenty four dollars were in it. not the best he's ever got but not the worst. he pocketed the money and went straight for the trashcan with it. he had learned a long time ago not to look at anything else other than the money, or else he'd be sad that he stole it since he would get to see there face and other things they kept. he didn't like stealing, it was something that desperate people and criminals did. he was glad he was the former, Todd didn't give him any money when they needed food or clothes, he had spent it all for alcohol and drugs and just ate whatever was in the fridge that john put there with the money he stole. </p><p>He learned the skill of how to lift stuff off people for a while now. ever since he and yuya were adopted a year ago by the asshole. he had learned quickly, and he's not proud of this but he taught yuya how to as well. he had taught him to only do it if you absolutely had to. he was a natural, he had lifted a few things off of john before just for fun and had always teased him about it. </p><p>john tossed it in the trash and made a mental not e to also take out the trash because it was getting full. </p><p>ok now he can work on cleaning up the house. he made a list on the fridge on what had to be done. </p><p>"ok lets see, wash dishes, wash laundry, clean the bathroom, make dinner. ok time to get started." he said to himself. he set out to wash the dishes first. he ran the water and got the soap and sponge. he started cleaning the dishes, there were a lot of them, he had put it off for a few days. in the background he could still hear the TV. he didn't want to turn it off even though it was something not very interesting. he just liked to have the noise in the background. also to drown out Todd's snoring. he had finished in the span of ten minutes and set them on the side to dry off. </p><p>alright one down, three to go, he thought to himself.</p><p>he grabbed the trash that was smaller than the big one and started going around gathering what was left all around. </p><p>beer bottles, soda cans, candy wrappers. he carried on into the living room where the asshole was asleep and felt his foot be stopped by something. it was another beer bottle that must've been thrown down on the floor when Todd was in a rage. under it was the mail he had thrown. he wondered if he should throw them away so they couldn't anger him anymore. he looked back at the drugged out man on the couch that hasn't moved an inch since he started cleaning. he picked up the one that said denied. and opened it. he didn't know why he did that, but he felt why not. he ripped the letter open and read the important parts.</p><p>" yadah yadah yadah we regret to inform you that you have been denied for your loan of twelve thousand dollars". he read the words with a mix of boredom and shock when he read the amount of the requested. " wow you are a dumbass". he said that out loud since he was asleep, if he was awake he would have definitely gotten a few punches from that, but these times were rare so he cherished these moments where he can openly insult the ass.</p><p>" due to credit score in the past being very poor we have no choice but to deny you of your loan. thank you for choosing paradise city bank." he finished the letter. he glanced at Todd and scoffed." Idiot". he threw the letter in the trash. he also picket up the remaining letters. they were bills. he knew he wasn't going to pay them so he threw them in the trash with all the other stuff. </p><p>when he finished with picking up all the trash. he went outside to take the bags out. tomorrow was trash day, he remembered. when he was done he glanced to the next house and saw the picture of his murdered friend. he thought he had some time, so he went up to the front porch and kneeled down to one knee. last week he brought a small bouquet of yellow roses for her picture. he remembered that she was so nice to yuya and him. she would even bring him other books to read from time to time. he always thanked her with a hug. yuya wasn't stupid, he figured out she was dead and had cried the entire night. even when they went to sleep, he wouldn't let go of john and held him close. John wanted to cry himself as well. but he had to stay strong for yuya. tomorrow when he went in town he would get flowers for her for this week. hopefully something red, not like roses but something different. </p><p>" I really hope I get to see you again. I hope you're at peace." he whispered to the picture of his friend. a single tear had escaped the corner of his eye. </p><p>john back up to his feet and walked away. on his way the mailbox seemed to have overflown and was now spilling onto the sidewalk. he considered picking it up, but he shook his head and walked past it back to his house. </p><p>what else did he need to do again? oh yeah he needed to wash the laundry. he headed upstairs to the bathroom. he then decided, might as well clean the bathroom while I'm up here. he grabbed the mop and the cleaning products needed and filled up the bucket in the bathtub. while it was filling up he looked himself in the mirror. he was turning his face from side to side, trying to look at different angles. he still had the bruise on the side of his face from a few days ago. hopefully it would go away soon. he felt his eyes hurt. he needed a quick pick me up. he wouldn't take the drugs that were in Todd's stash in his room to feel better, he saw what happened if someone took those kind of drugs. from multiple kids in the orphanage to the idiot that was passed out on his couch right now. he would never take them for any reason at all. he turned on the sink faucet and quickly splashed his face with some cold water. </p><p>he needed that. he felt a bit better but not so much. when he heard water spilling coming from the tub, he knew that the bucket was now full and ready to be used. he turned off the faucet and went about cleaning the bathroom. thank god that this was yuya and john's bathroom. Todd was disgusting enough as it is, he didn't want to deal with his crap, literally. he mopped and used the sponge to clean the floor and other surfaces that needed a good scrub. they didn't have much but they could at least afford enough soaps to be clean and toothbrushes and toothpaste to not be nasty. while he was doing this his mind went to his neighbors house. </p><p>he didn't know if the man's body was found and taken down, but to be honest, he couldn't care less about that piece of shit. he deserved to rot there after what he did. and his mind also went to the stash of cash he mentioned in his suicide note. he's definitely not proud of this but he had collected that money. it was a lot to be honest. he had no idea where he got that money from but to be honest he didn't care about that either. money was money in his situation. plus he couldn't just throw away four thousand dollars away. it helped get him and yuya out of a few days of not eating. he just hoped that the money wasn't from something too bad. he decided not to think about it, he remember his rule' don't look where it has been and you wont feel guilty'. he learned that the hard way. during his first few weeks of lifting. he had stolen a watch from a man and found out that it was a gift from his son. he didn't want to but he returned it and claimed that he had dropped it when walking, the man was grateful and had explained that he would die if he lost it for good, that his son got it for him and he's a cancer patient. that part made him feel real shitty if he had decided not to return it. </p><p>john had finished the bathroom and emptied out the bucket in the tub. he returned the cleaning supplies inside the closet. </p><p>now his original task he set when he came up here. he opened the basket full of dirty clothes and carried them downstairs and into the laundry room. he glanced over to see if the 'asshole' was still passed out. thankfully he was. </p><p>the laundry room had only consisted of  washing machine, a dryer and a back door leading into the backyard. he glanced out to the backyard and saw a broken swing set. yuya was playing on that swing when it had broken. the rope snapped when he was in the air and he had fallen hard and scraped his knee pretty bad. nothing a little disinfectant and a few band aids couldn't fix. he had been meaning to fix it and make sure it wouldn't break again but he hasn't gotten around to it. maybe when it stops raining. </p><p>he loaded the laundry into the washer and started it. </p><p>since he had a bit of time till he had to make dinner, he headed up to his room. he knocked and uttered the phrase." odd eyes and Poseidra side by side." he waited a few seconds before he heard the locks being clicked and the door opened. yuya was in the door way looking much better than he did a while ago, he no longer had puffy eyes and no more tears. he looked up to him and then turned on his heels and returned to the blanket on the floor along with the book. guess he didn't feel like talking or he was in a good part of the book. </p><p>yuya wrapped himself up in the blanket and went back to reading without a care in the world. he was glad that books were yuya's 'escape'. if only it were that easy for him then he would definitely join him. he didn't want to disturb him so he went on to other things. </p><p>he went to the closet where some of his hidden things from Todd were. inside there was a red metal toolbox in the far right corner covered by an old jacket. he sat cross legged outside the closet door and brought the box right in front of him. it had a number code lock on it. he punched in the numbers. 7-9-4-3. it opened. </p><p>inside was many stuff they held dear. </p><p>to the far left of the box was money he saved up from time to time. he grabbed the stack and counted it. he knew how much was in there but he just wanted to make sure he was correct. </p><p>yup. all five thousand three hundred and forty eight dollars were in there just like he counted last time. most of it was either twenties or tens. a big part of it was the suicide guys money. when he had enough then they would run away. away from the hell that this place was. it was a lot of money, but it wasn't enough. not enough to live on their own. maybe for a few weeks at most but he needed to last a lot longer. and he couldn't get a job because he had to always be here to protect yuya from the 'asshole'. one day they will, they will have enough to leave and be free. he silently promised yuya and himself. he put the stack back and looked at the other items included.</p><p>on the far right were a few pictures of his and yuya's life throughout the years. they were polaroid's so the weren't that good. but they were memories, so he held them dear to his heart. he went though each one. some he laughed , some he felt real happy seeing. there was one he had taken one week after yuya had been given to him. he had been sleeping in his crib with blue pajamas with little ducks on them, he thought it was so cute when he took It, yuya just thought it was embarrassing. another one was of yuya and john making some sort of dish that john had forgot what was, they were covered in flower and smiling very happily into the camera. the last one was of him and john in the park, it was a normal picture, nothing to silly or anything . he felt as this was the most important picture in the entire stack. </p><p>when he was done he put the stack of pictures back inside the box and reached in the middle. </p><p>in the middle was John's deck. he had bought it a few years ago. and at the very bottom was yuya's card, odd eyes dragon. yuya treasured that card because it was the only card that he owned and that he had a special bond with that monster like it was his best friend. he never played it in a duel, but when yuya would get a deck of his own he definitely would. </p><p>john's deck were atlantean monsters and also various water monsters. he didn't have any extra deck monsters , but he would like to one day. for now he had mastered his deck  <br/>and had complete trust in his cards. he flipped over the top card. </p><p>Poseidra the atlantean dragon. his ace card and his most trusted monster. even though it was a sea serpent, he still considered it a dragon type, I mean why would it have dragon in the name if it wasn't a dragon. it was his very first card when he got the deck. as soon as his eyes met the dragon's, he was mesmerized. he knew in his heart that a bond was formed between human and monster. they were partners , and they always looked out for each other weather it was in a duel or in his mind when he was having trouble dealing with stuff. he loved his monster and he knew his monster loved him. </p><p>he had read about the story of the atlanteans. it was very cool. he had used it as a bedtime story to yuya more than once, and he always like it , and fell asleep at the end. </p><p>that's where he got the phrase ' odd eyes and Poseidra side by side'. it meant that now matter what happens they will always be there for each other.  he had put the deck down into the box and locked it back up. he shoved it back into the corner of the closet where it would be safe. </p><p>he looked out the window and was shocked to see it was already night time. it was still raining. had he really been spending his time with his valuables that long? </p><p>he had to start making dinner. he crouched down next to yuya. " I'm gonna start making something to eat. you should come down. " </p><p>yuya made a weird face " do I have to? what if he's still mad at me?" yuya asked still worried. </p><p>" he's asleep. he wont be mad. and he also took some of his special pills to make him calm down". john reassured yuya to make him feel better. he hoped it work. </p><p>"promise?" he wanted reassurance. </p><p>john grew a smile. " cross my heart." he made a cross with his finger over his heart. </p><p>yuya was still skeptical but he didn't say anything. he got up and put a little makeshift bookmark between his page. he got up and set it on their bed. he went back to the blankets and dug something out of the big bundle. and retrieved his little red dragon toy. he held in his arms. yuya then held out his hand to john, john gladly took it in his own and walked out of the room and downstairs. </p><p>when they reached downstairs. yuya saw that Todd was indeed passed out. </p><p>he looked up to john that had a grin on his face. " told you" john crossed his heart with his hand. he would never lie to him. well he would sugar coat the truth but never flat out lie to him. </p><p>yuya grew a smile and nodded. he let go of his hand and went to go sit down at the table. </p><p>John was seriously glad that he was still passed out. he wondered what did he take, because he would've gladly slipped it into his food. probably a bad idea. </p><p>john went into the kitchen to start making dinner. when he was done he would have to wake up the sleeping asshole. he wasn't looking forward to it. hopefully tonight will be a quiet night. ( it won't) </p><p>and hour later and john was done making spaghetti for three. he had learned how to kook long before yuya was given to him. he would often have to cook for the other kids in the orphanage due to two reasons. number one was that he was the oldest , and everybody looked up to him and he had taken charge most of the time. the second was because the caretaker was nicknamed 'useless' due to her being useless. she would hide in her room all day because she couldn't handle the kids. he often wondered why was she the caretaker if she couldn't handle the stress of taking care of a lot of kids. back to the topic at hand. he had to cook for the kids at the orphanage all the time. he didn't want to grow up pretty fast, but he had no choice. he grabbed a pitcher of water and filled it with ice. </p><p>"now the 'fun part". he said sarcastically. he looked over to where Todd was at . he didn't want to do it. to ' wake the sleeping giant' , but he had no choice or else he would get mad. </p><p>He walked over in front of the sleeping man. "Todd?" he tapped his shoulder. nothing. </p><p>he tried again" Todd"? this time a bit louder and a shake. this time he stirred. </p><p>he woke up. "what do you want?" he asked with a mix of annoyance and fatigue. </p><p>john wanted to take this as calmly as possible. hopping he wasn't still mad about the loan. " dinners ready". </p><p>this got him up. he looked outside and then down at his watch. he now had an angry face." why didn't you wake me up sooner"? he questioned. </p><p>john didn't know how to respond to that he tried to reply a response but nothing came to mind. what was he going to say ' you were high in drugs the entire time' he thought. </p><p>" you wasted my whole fucking day." Todd shoved john back a bit. anger was now rising in him. </p><p>what were you gonna do other than watch your show and drink and get high? john thought.</p><p>" next time. you wake me. I got better shit to do other than whatever the hell you do." he walked to the table now pissed off. </p><p>John had taken a lot of offense to that. here he was keeping up the house and feeding your ass and getting money. he wanted to scream at him. he wanted to throw something hard at him. it was one of these times where he wanted to just scream. </p><p>it had taken a lot not to though for both his and yuya's sake. </p><p>he decided he wasn't going to do anything other than just serve food then go to bed once this was over. </p><p>Todd sat down at the opposite end of yuya. yuya having heard in the living room , was now scarred. he was clutching his toy in his arms and not making eye contact with the man. john had just gotten him to calm down. great this was going to be great. </p><p>john brought the plates of spaghetti to the table, one in one hand and two in the other. he set them down at each seat. </p><p>Todd looked at his plate." next time make something else". he scoffed at the dish that was given to him. </p><p>'yeah Ill put something with poison in it so you can drop dead you ungrateful asshole' is what john wanted to say. but he kept silent placing a plate in front of yuya. " thank you". yuya silently said, but it was loud enough for john to hear it. he patted his head. </p><p>a few minutes into dinner and the only thing that was making any sound was the TV still on in the living room. the silence was putting both yuya and john on edge. yuya was still gripping his toy dragon. </p><p>just a few more bites and we can go upstairs. john thought. he had a bad feeling something would happen. he just hoped he was wrong. He wasn't. </p><p>" I know what your both fucking thinking" Todd broke the silence. </p><p>they both looked up at him. both not wanting to say anything waited. " your both thinking that oh this is a piece of shit house with a piece of shit man whos fucking pathetic." he was now ranting on. </p><p>neither of them did nothing to upset him nor did they give off any hint of that, even though it was true they didn't give him any hints. </p><p>"you both think your so fucking perfect huh. don't you. you think just because you clean the house and cook shitty food that your just fucking amazing now huh that your BETTER THAN ME!" Todd was now yelling.</p><p>he slammed his fist into the table and was now standing while leaning his hands on the table. </p><p>john didn't want to come to this already. not another beating tonight. Todd was getting more aggressive. john was ready to stand in front of yuya and to hold him off so he could get to him. </p><p>" MAYBE BECAUSE I'M A SHITTY FATHE RBECAUSE I HAVE SHITTY CHILDREN!" he slammed his fist again. yuya was slowly getting out of his chair ready to run upstairs. he didn't like this. </p><p>john wasn't going to let him touch yuya. he was getting aggressive. </p><p>"YOU KNOW THE ONES BEFORE YOU. THEY TOOK OFF. WITH SOME OTHER ASSHOLE. THEY REPORTED ME TO THE POLICE FOR HITTING THEM. I GOT OFF YEAH BUT THEY GET EVERYTHING AND I DONT GET A FUCKING THING"! he rambled </p><p>John knew what he was talking about. he was talking about the previous family before them. he had a wife and a daughter. he was abusive to them as well. he got off with a restraining order and he had also lost his job. the wife left with her kid and never looked back. He got why. this man was goddamned insane!</p><p>" I GOT YOU TWO BECAUSE I THOUHT IT WOULD REPLACE THEM. A FUCKING BITCH AND A CRYING KID"! He gestured to him and yuya. </p><p>"YOUR NOT RPLACMENTS YOUR. FUCKING. DISSAPOINTMENTS!" with the last few words he slammed his fist on the table. and on the last word he flipped the table. </p><p>( song: Detroit become human Kara theme)</p><p>john had sprinted into action getting in front of yuya and shielding him with his body. yuya hid behind him. </p><p>Todd charged at them and punched john in the face and out of the way of yuya. He knocked him in the ground and his vision went fuzzy. </p><p>Todd now looked to yuya and slapped him hard across the face knocking him on the ground opposite to john who was concussed. </p><p>Todd stood above the two with curled up fist and a glare. and growled. yuya looked up at him covering his throbbing cheek. he had tears in his eyes. </p><p>yuya then dashed to the stairs grabbing his dragon he dropped when he was hit. </p><p>john was still on the ground feeling very dizzy and could hear Todd talking to himself. " little shit FUCKING RUNS AWAY FROM ME!" john looked up and didn't realize yuya ran. </p><p>He heard him scream in anger again, throwing his hands in the air."  I SWEAR IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THE LITTLE SHIT!" john couldn't let that happen.</p><p>he knew something bad would happen tonight and he knew that if john didn't do something. </p><p>Todd was going to kill them. </p><p>he didn't think it or had crossed his mind out of nowhere, tonight was different than the other nights. tonight there would be blood on his hands. </p><p>amid Todd's  bantering and pacing around the house he didn't realize John had gotten up and was now dizzyingly running upstairs. </p><p>The only thing on john's mind was that he had to protect yuya. John climbed the stairs as fast as he could but he was having a hard time. he felt the world was spinning and gravity was his enemy. </p><p>he had gotten to the top of the stairs wit much effort and raced down to their room.</p><p>he almost fell over when he stopped but he fought to stay up. he tried the know but it was locked. </p><p>" odd eyes and Poseidra side by side" he didn't even bother whispering it. he didn't have time , he had to get in there. the door unlocked and opened up real quick. john raced in there and shut the door quickly behind him. yuya was in tears and hyperventilating. </p><p>"He's gonna kill us I know it". yuya said in between breaths </p><p>John grabbed yuya's shoulders " I'm not going to let that happen. I promise I will protect you." john told yuya in a strong voice. </p><p>the door burst open behind them. yuya looked over johns shoulder and gasped. </p><p>"shit" john cursed himself. he forgot to lock the door. </p><p>john turned around and guided yuya behind him. </p><p>Todd was standing there breathing heavily, rage rolling off him and pupils dilated. he must've took something. </p><p>" you know". he pointed at the two kids. " I'm getting real fucking tired of both of you". he charged at john. </p><p>John quickly pushed yuya out of the way. he tried to dodge Todd but he wasn't fast enough. Todd grabbed john by the throat and threw him at the dresser in the room. Todd cocked his fist back and went for john's head again. this time he was ready. john dodged the punch but another one was coming quickly. he dove to the side. now on the ground. he tried to get up fast. he didn't see the kick coming. Todd kicked him in the stomach and that hurt a lot. </p><p>" LEAVE HIM ALONE"! yuya yelled </p><p>Todd picked john up from the floor by the throat and threw him against the wall near the window. john was not strong. and he knew Todd was defiantly strong from the hits. the best he could do was try to dodge him and try to find something that cold help him and hoped yuya wouldn't get hurt. </p><p>"PLEASE STOP!" yuya screamed from the side. </p><p>Todd wasn't listening to him and tried to punch him again. john dove to the side. he heard glass shattering and saw that Todd punched through the window. his hand was now bleeding. Todd screamed and held his hand but then tried to go after john again. </p><p>he got john again on the stomach and was now on the ground again. John felt weight on top of him  and realized that he was now on top of him. </p><p>Todd put his hands around johns neck and was squeezing. he was choking him. he tried getting his hands off him. but Todd was to strong. john tried clawing at his face as hard as he can. Todd wasn't reacting to it. probably because of the drugs in his system. </p><p>was this it. was this how he was going to die. could he not protect yuya anymore. oh god he completely forgot that he was in the room! his mind screamed ' yuya run!</p><p>he was starting to blackout when the weight suddenly disappeared. and his hands were no longer around johns neck. john gasped and was choking hard trying to get air into his lungs and oxygen to his brain. what had happened. he saw broken shard of a lamp on the floor and realized what had happened. yuya saved him. but Todd was still standing, and he was now going for yuya who was backing away. he backed all the way into the wall. he couldn't go anywhere, he was trapped. </p><p> </p><p>john had used all he had to get up and charge at Todd with all his strength. with all his strength. he pushed Todd. </p><p>yuya had moved out of the way in time and Todd fell forwards into the shattered window hitting his head and falling down to the ground. </p><p>there was blood. a lot of blood. but he was still moving very slowly. there was a shard of glass in his head. it looked as if he had been stabbed. John and yuya were staring in horror and in shock. </p><p>Todd reached a hand out to yuya and whispered " help me". he begged. " I'm hurt" " you got to help me. I'm hurt" he stated. john sprang into action and pulled yuya back away from the injured man. </p><p>this was bad. he was definitely going to kill them now. they had to leave. they had to run. they had to run away. john grabbed a backpack from the wall emptying its contents onto the floor and quickly grabbed the things they would need. he had to hurry while Todd was still down. he grabbed the box within the closet. it was too big to fit in his backpack he unlocked it. and quickly grabbing everything. the money, the pictures, his deck and yuya's card. he stuffed them into the bag and also ran across the room to grab yuya's book. also his dragon toy. </p><p>yuya was in the doorway looking at Todd still in shock. john strapped the bag on and grabbed yuya's hand and they both ran. </p><p>they didn't care what would happen to Todd as long as they were away from him. they hurried down the stairs. john still not fully recovered stumbled and almost fell down if it wasn't for yuya holding him up. he quickly recover his jacket on the floor and helped yuya get his red and blue one on they got their shoes on and raced out the door. </p><p>they were quickly engulfed in the rain. they ran to the sidewalk looking both ways not knowing where to go. </p><p>"look." yuya pointed across the street that the bus was their and it was about to leave. </p><p>they both raced down the road and just caught up just in time when the doors closed. they were both soaked by the time they got in. the rain was really pouring. the driver gave the a glance them gestured to the back. they were breathing heavily by the time they sat down. yuya first then john. the bus was now driving off. yuya wand john watched as they passed their former home. was Todd still alive? </p><p>they then passed the house where the picture was. goodbye my friend. I hope to see you again someday. he thought as he waved to the house. they were now on the highway. going into the city. their breathing had went down a bit. john put his arm around yuya in an attempt to comfort him. yuya looked up to him. yuya leaned into him. </p><p>he knew they were gonna leave one day. but they were not prepared for this. who knows what would've happened if they didn't leave. death for sure. john didn't know what was the plan. but he knew one thing. </p><p>him and yuya are safe. </p><p>and together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>